the caring brother
by Writerfor.ever98
Summary: after dick and tim came back from Gotham something didn't happened according to plans you may all know as their life start to be more challenging and they have too face it thorougher...BS batman/Bruce .w are in my story


hey, guys, i know that it is lame but this is my first story I hope you support me with all your review

* * *

The caring brother

Chapter one:

The shifting:

Mount justice

June-13th

8:30am

Recognize robin-B-20:

Nightwing-B-01:

"Hey guys how is Gotham," Megan asked.

"as last time I been there" Nightwing answered, "how was the situation when we were away", he asked Megan.

"The same way the last time you were her" Megan replied.

"So it was quite seen we left," Nightwing said, "so nothing happened while we were away".

"Yeah thing happened it was very quite those two days," Megan said.

"Good to know" robin replied.

few minutes later …

A call from the watch tower' all the team gathered –they open the hollow screen a transmission from batman.

Nightwing said "what is the status"

An explosion has been accorded on the watch tower and the reason is still unknown and the person still not modified and we think the person is the responsible for the riddler but he boom seems that only to be figure to your team the mission is to find what is the purpose of the riddler attack on the watch tower and how he planted the booms in the watch tower and the league will help you whatever they can and the rest of the leagues will find the riddler batman out … and the hollow screen wants black

"So you heard batman lets go and help and find how is all on to this let us zeta to the tower we have work to do," Nightwing said as they all zeta to the tower

At the tower there was at last 6 leagues was waiting for us to show us where the explosive where planted and located in the watch tower the hollow team was separated into six squads Nightwing was with robin and kid flash and impulse with black canary on the boom that already wanted off so they see what was the problem they reach the seen but the place there were no burning marks but the

It's seen only the effect in sound that also what the league also know" so Tim aka robin want to see closely on the boom with careful so he don't what to trigger any of the explosives by accident as robin looking carefully at the boom as he carefully takes the boom apart as he look inside the boom.

So robin what do you think" as Nightwing asked "it looks like a reverse boom it effects on people and it has more effect on teen but the its seems that it was targeted with a flick of a button as robin was looking the boom start ticking aging as robin so leave the room now impulse grabbed robin and run but the boom goes off and affected robin and impulse they both fall unconscious on the ground Nightwing runs back to check on his little brother his suit was small and also his body but he didn't know how he is still unconscious he carry robin and leave the room as well as Wally aka kid flash carry impulse as the moment Nightwing and kid flash left the room black canary came and ask "what happened" she notice that dick aka Nightwing was carrying a small child on arms wearing a robin suit so she knows that the kid was Tim "what happened to them" as Nightwing answered "the boom was planted was a reverse boom the only effect people and the most effect on teenager"

Black canary was shocked that the boom was planted to effect the league but it seems that its was something even more bigger that the young justice team could handle so she tell "Nightwing and kid flash to leave with robin and impulse and rest of the team stay to investigate fever more as you two should take care of robin and impulse so we know how to reverse the effect on robin and impulse"

as Nightwing and kid flash left the tower through the zeta tube and into the mountain justice Nightwing take off his mask as so robin mask as so as kid flash and impulse as they but Tim and Bart on the bed after 20 minutes they both start to wake Tim wake up screaming and crying dick want running to Tim to come him down when he opened the door Tim gets up from his bed and ran to dick and hug him tightly and dick hugged back Tim was crying on chest and he looked up at dick with a sad look on his face dick asked "what wrong Tim why are you crying" looking at his baby brother .

* * *

I hope you liked my first story and there is more chapters are coming so write review so I could write more chapters…..


End file.
